Parecido razonable
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Hay veces en las que el sufrimiento y el dolor triunfan sobre nosotros, en esos momentos no pensamos claramente... Y nos conformamos con un simple parecido.


He aquí un drabble/one-shot… no estoy segura si hacerle una continuación, tal vez la haga, dependiendo de ustedes. Desde hacía algún tiempo que tenía esto guardado y no lo había publicado por cuestión de tiempo. Puede verse un tanto Ooc de parte de Yamaguchi, pero eso es lo que le da la esencia al fic, el cambio tan brusco en alguien tan adorable. Bueno, espero lo disfruten:

Disclaimer: Saben que Haikyuu no es mío. El fic si es de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: Un Yamaguchi medio Ooc.

 _ **Parecido razonable.**_

 _La inocencia se quebró como el cristal, dejando pedazos por el suelo, hiriendo a los demás… incluso a sí mismo. Tan destrozado, era el único que no pudo mantenerse puro._

Yamaguchi sabía que estaba mal, lo supo desde un principio, pero nadie puede detener un deseo tan latente. No lo lamentaba, en ningún sentido; al contrario, se sentía satisfecho y un tanto eufórico. Al menos en ese momento.

Tsukki era un parte muy importante en su vida, era su mejor amigo desde la infancia y desde hacía algunos años, su primer y único amor. Era obvio, no podías arrancar una parte de tu vida y dejarla a la deriva como si nunca hubiera sucedido, así que, cuando Tsukki comenzó a salir con el capitán de Nekoma, fue como si Yamaguchi quisiera extirpar esa parte de su existencia, quitar a Tsukishima desde la raíz pero en ese punto, era imposible.

Pudo controlarse las primeras semanas, ver como Kuroo se llevaba una parte de él, hasta que Tsukki era alguien a quien no conocía. Pero Yamaguchi no dijo nada, porque no tenía palabra en esos asuntos, se lo habían aclarado.

"No es algo que te incumba" le dolió, lo suficiente como para callarlo por un largo tiempo. Todos en el equipo notaron el cambio e incluso Suga trato preguntar que sucedía; pero ninguno contesto.

 _Fue cuando comenzó a quebrarse, las grietas hicieron su camino, donde más dolía._

Ahora veía el fruto de sus actos y era una emoción electrizante, le daban pequeños escalofríos de excitación que no era capaz de contener. Sonreía y se mordía el labio, no podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Era como si no fuese él, pero se sentía tan real; esa parte que se escondía en su interior, aquella que pensó no tenía, floreció de una semana a otra, alimentada de celos.

 _En ese punto, los cristales de su pureza estaban regados por el suelo y él los veía, esquivándolos, atrayendo a los demás, lastimándolos._

"Despertaste..." susurro aquella voz a su lado, Yamaguchi sonrió y beso sus labios de manera suave, mientras acariciaba la espalda ajena. La excitación volvió a despertar cuando aquella persona le levanto y le sentó en su cadera; comenzando a besarle de manera desenfrenada y hambrienta.

 _No es igual pero… el parecido es… razonable y con eso basta._

El desenfreno y la pasión se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Tsukki" Yamaguchi giro y le vio, con ojos abiertos de par en par, el miedo subió por su garganta vertiginosamente. El rubio de lentes le miraba a él y a la otra persona, estaba aturdido, asombrado por verlos a ambos desnudos en la cama.

"Yamaguchi... Niichan" se quedó quieto, su mirada de asombro intacta, sin saber qué pensar.

"Kei..." susurro Akiteru, sin aliento mirando a su hermano, nunca antes había visto aquella expresión en Kei; una mezcla de emociones: enojo, furia, decepción, asco... dolor.

Para Yamaguchi había llegado el momento, las consecuencias de sus actos llegaron sin avisar. Pero no se arrepentiría, simplemente no lo haría…

 _Porque ya estaba roto y el parecido entre ambos hermanos… era simplemente razonable._

 **¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, llevo un tiempo queriendo hacer algo de este estilo, ya que he notado que siempre me imagino a Yamaguchi como la víctima y me dije "hare un fic donde el que lo arruine sea él", porque todos arruinamos las cosas alguna vez. En fin, eso es todo, saben que se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, si quieren y espero poder escribir más seguido, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
